Salamander
|origin = |system = flamethrower |knockback = 9% |stun = 16% |source = Mileage Auction |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |zombiez = 6 |damageB = 41 |damageC = 75 }}:See Leviathan for its rival. The Salamander is a flamethrower that is available in the equipment category (slot 8 in buy menu) and serves as the primary weapon when bought by the player. It was released alongside with the new patch of Zombie: The Hero. Overview The Salamander is a flamethrower that can burn enemies in close range. Unlike any other weapons, Salamander can set the enemy on fire for several seconds. However, its attack range is only 10 meters and it cannot be fired in water. Thus, its attack power decreases over range. Advantages *High magazine capacity *High damage *Effective against zombies *Afterburn effect *Light weight *No recoil *High reserve ammunition *Very high rate of fire Disadvantages *Expensive price *Has a hit delay depending on the distance *Cannot fire underwater *Low knockback and stun power to zombies *Cannot penetrate objects *Impossible to perform headshot, except using the Deadly Shot ability *Limited range Tips *This weapon has the same weight as M4A1. *This weapon has the same price as the M249. *This weapon has the same reload time as M134 Minigun. *A 100-round Salamander can deal 3800 ~ 7600 damage to zombies in close range. *Afterburn damage decreases 25 ~ 40 HP per second to humans. Normal matches *Recommended in annihilation maps since it offers more close quarter combats. Zombie Mods *This weapon is not recommended for close quarter combat in a closed area. *Use this weapon when facing with a host zombie excluding Light Zombie alone. *Avoid facing Heavy zombie, Deimos or Ganymede alone as they can still approach the user due to Salamander's low stun. *Use Deadly Shot to perform headshot on zombies. Zombie Scenario *A 100-round Salamander can deal around 25,000 damage to Bosses. *This weapon is recommended as it can destroy obstacles and kill zombies efficiently. *Kill the zombies efficiently by predicting the zombies movement as the weapon has hit delay. Events *Japan: 13 July 2011. *Indonesia: 15 August 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 May 2012. *CSN:Z: 13 May 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Users *Gerard: Seen carried by Gerard in a poster. Variants Poison Gun :Main article: Poison Gun. Poison Gun is an anti-zombie weapon that can only be obtained randomly by Sidekicks in Zombie 3: Hero, based on the Salamander. Comparisons Poison Gun= ; Positive *Usable in all modes *Can buy from round starting ; Neutral *Same damage (38) *No recoil *Same rate of fire (100%+) *Same weight (6.2 kg) *Same knockback and stun power *Same ammunition *Same reload time (4.5 seconds) *No penetration *Cannot perform headshot (except with Deadly Shot ability) ; Negative *Lower magazine size (-100) *Weaker afterburn damage |-| Leviathan= ; Positive *Higher damage (+17) *Has afterburn effect ; Neutral *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *No recoil (0%) *Same rate of fire (100%) *Same knockback and stun power *Same magazine size (100/200) *Cannot penetrate objects *Cannot perform headshot (except using Deadly Shot) *Limited range ; Negative *Expensive (+$300) *Cannot slow down enemy Gallery File:Flamethrower_viewmodel.png|View model File:Flamethrower.gif|Store preview Salamander _WM_HQ.png|World model File:Flamethrower_shopmodel.png|Shop model ksetsalamander.png|Salamander with Pain Dominator package 110628181236d121eb5335028e.jpg|South Korea poster Salamander resell.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster U4511P115DT20110706101445.jpg|China poster 120523161249_holdhellsfury446x238.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1345009883_bannercso150812megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Flamethrower_union_crossbow_mp5g_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:En_recipes.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster cs_assault_20120607_1051360.jpg|In-game screenshot Salamander_Bingo.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Event flamer_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Fabextraflamethrowerset.png|Salamander Confirmed Set 2016_0712_2214_34_0.jpg|Obtained from Coded Box Draw sound Firing sound Ditto Reload sound Trivia *The flamethrower is named after the mythical creature of Western origin instead of the real-life amphibian. *When fighting a Salamander user, you will see that you take damage before the fire is seen. *The words "LOG79" can be seen on the barrel. External links *Flamethrower at Wikipedia. *Salamander (legendary creature) at Wikipedia. Category:Equipment Category:Miscellaneous Category:Nitrogen Gas users Category:American weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Event exclusive